


Mommy’s Home!

by swanqueenmorrilla



Series: Little Gina and Mommy Emma [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CGLRE, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Little Regina, Non-Sexual Age Play, Romance, mommy emma, mxlg, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenmorrilla/pseuds/swanqueenmorrilla
Summary: I've only seen fanfictions with Regina as the Mommy and Emma as the Little so , I wanted to write something different than that. I hope you enjoy! Please don't read if age regression or mdlg isn't your thing.





	Mommy’s Home!

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t read if age regression or mdlg isn’t your thing! This is completely non-sexual age regression.

Regina was the mayor. So, she was strong and powerful. She was dominant to the people and, she ruled the town with an iron fist. Everyone saw her that way; a total hard ass who was strict and never backed down from a fight. Well, everyone except for Emma Swan. Emma knew the real Regina that only she was allowed to see. The real Regina that was hidden until she knew that she was completely safe and loved in her mansion.

The little side of Regina. 

Regina would get home from work and change into a cute dinosaur onesie as she got her favourite little snacks which included; goldfish, shapes cut into fun shapes, and some chocolate milk in a sippy cup. She laid on her bed, Henry was at Snow and David's loft, as she scrolled through cartoons. She settled on 'Sophia the First'. She giggled adorably and drank some of her chocolate milk as she ate her snacks. 

Regressing was a way to not have to deal with the stresses of 'adult life'. Regina's little space ranged from ages 3-5 and, it was completely non-sexual. She had been regressing ever since she was a teenager due to traumatic events and, she's always had to hide this side of her. But, not with Emma. Emma knew about all of the sides of Regina. The mayor, the queen, the motherly side, and the little side. 

Speaking of Emma, Regina just got a text from her. 

'Hey, Gina. I'm on my way home from work!'

Regina ate some goldfish before she texted her Mommy back, 'Yay!! I miss you so so so much, mommy!' Which showed Emma that Regina was in little space.

In which she immediately got a response, 'I miss you more, babygirl. I'll see you soon ❤️'. 

Regina continued to eat until she was full and continued to drink her milk as she cuddled her favourite stuffies, Mr. Bear- who was a brown stuffed bear and Princess Uni- who was a pink unicorn, and watched little shows until she heard the front door open. She squealed with happiness as she got up and ran down the stairs. 

"Mommy!" She exclaimed happily as she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and her legs around the blonde's torso, clinging to her Mommy like a little koala. 

Emma instantly grinned and held Regina closely as she set down her purse. "Babygirl! Mommy missed you so much." She peppered kisses on Regina's rosy cheeks, making her little one giggle adorably. 

It was very hard for Regina to allow herself to fully regress around Emma at the beginning because, she didn't want to be judged or made fun of. But now, she let herself regress whenever she needed to around Emma without any hesitation whatsoever. 

"How was your day, sweetie?" Emma asked Regina as she held her on her hip and walked upstairs with her. 

Regina clung to Emma and pouted slightly. "Not vewy good." She replied softly as she hid her face in her Mommy's neck. 

Emma frowned, "Why? What happened, little one?"

Regina smiled when Emma sat down on the bed with her in her lap facing her as she held her protectively. 

"Leroy was being a meanie head. He said I was still evil and that I always be evil. He meanie. I nots evil!" Regina said vehemently with a pout. 

Emma nodded and kissed Regina's forehead. "You're most certainly not evil, baby. You're my precious little queen." She replied as she gently rubbed her Little's back. "I'm going to have a talk with Leroy. No one treats my baby like that."

Regina's cheeks flushed when Emma called her 'my baby'. It made her heart flutter and swarm with love. "Mommy's baby." She mumbled as she put her paci in her mouth, which helped calm her down.

Emma nodded. "Yes. You're Mommy's good little girl."

Regina needed a lot of praise and reassurance because she was not treated properly as a child. Her mother was always verbally berating her while her father didn't do very much to stop her. She was often told by her mother that she was a 'bad girl' so, Emma always made sure to remind her that she was good. Regina was afraid, at first, that she would be too clingy in little space. Or too dependent. But, Emma reassured her every single time that she was perfect just the way she was. 

Regina nodded slightly and took a couple minutes to calm down and completely relax before she took her purple paci out of her mouth. "How was Mommy's day?" She asked as she looked into Emma's eyes with her innocent brown ones. 

Emma smiled, "decent. The best part of my day is seeing you, like always." She said, which made Regina blush and look away. "Aww, is my little baby getting flustered?" She asked as she gently tickled Regina's tummy. 

Regina squealed and giggled uncontrollably. "Mommy, no!" She squeaked as she pointlessly tried to bat away Emma's hands. "I nots flustered!" She denied with another little giggle. 

Emma chuckled and asked, "Are you sure about that, baby?"

Regina thought for a couple moments before nodding, "I sure!" She replied as Emma stopped tickling her. She yawned and burrowed herself in her Mommy's embrace. 

"Is my baby sleepy already?"

Regina yawned and nodded. "Yes, mommy. Vewy vewy sweepy." She replied quietly as she closed her eyes. 

Today had been a rough day for her, that's for sure. Especially with Leroy calling her office number and blabbering to her for a whole half an hour about how she was the evil queen and that she would never change. Both 'big' and 'little' Regina didn't believe that but, it still hurt both of them. 

Emma nodded, "okay, baby. Want to take a nap before dinner?" She asked. 

Regina nodded and rested her ear on Emma's heart as Emma laid back on the bed with her little in her arms. "Lub mama." She mumbled tiredly as she felt herself starting to drift off. 

Emma smiled and kissed Regina's forehead gently. "I love you too, my little queen."


End file.
